


Laptop

by DinoDina



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDina/pseuds/DinoDina
Summary: Owen breaks Tosh's laptop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 04-14-15. Cross-posted on ffn.

Owen watched in horror as, almost in slow motion, his mug fell from his hands and onto the boardroom table. Right where Tosh's personal laptop was charging. He lunged, but it was too late and not only was hot coffee spilling into every nook and cranny, but the shards of the mug were all over the floor, as was the laptop, which Owen had knocked over in his efforts to save it. He swore under his breath as the sound of high heels on the stairs signaled Tosh's arrival before he could remedy the situation.

"What happened?" Tosh gasped as she looked around, her gaze finally settling on Owen's guilty face.

"It fell," he mumbled apologetically, then gulped, afraid that he didn't sound sorry enough.

"How?" Tosh sighed tiredly, closing her eyes to calm herself down.

"I wasn't looking," Owen mumbled sheepishly, then handed the now ruined laptop to Tosh. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Tosh replied, the uncharacteristic apology shocking her. "I'll fix it."

"You can do that?" Owen gaped, then shook his head. "Never mind, scratch that. You're not mad?"

"It was an accident," Tosh shrugged. "If you'd purposely spilled your coffee on it. . . I think you'd know if I was mad."

"Right," he nodded, remembering the last time Tosh had been mad at him—when his autopsy subject had exploded all over Ianto and Jack, turning them purple, due to his being distracted—with a shudder. "Thanks."

He started walking out of the boardroom when he heard a deep breath, and turned around to see why. Tosh faced him, clutching her laptop, a defiant look on her face.

"Owen?" she asked.

"What?" he replied, resting his questioning eyes on Tosh's anxious eyes.

"Would you like to go out with me?" she blurted out with one breath, knuckles white where she was squeezing her hands around the laptop. "Somewhere, anywhere? Like. . . on a date?"

Owen blinked at her. Then his mouth slid open into a wide grin and he nodded.


End file.
